


Magic Kingdom

by whowantstheworld



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Some suggestive stuff, but not too much, dip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstheworld/pseuds/whowantstheworld
Summary: It's Pip's birthday and Damien takes him to Disney World





	Magic Kingdom

“Pip, Pip wake up” Damien spoke into Pip’s ear and kissed him on his bare shoulder. He dug his nose in the blonde’s hair for a second taking a whiff of the coconut scented shampoo he used. He always smelled great.

“Hmm?” The brit awoke as he felt Damien’s warm breath behind his ear. “Good morning Damien” he turned his head giving him a pleasant smile.

“Morning” Damien said getting off the bed. “Wake up I have a surprise for you. I’ll tell you at breakfast”

“A surprise?” Pip questioned. Pip got up to brush his teeth and wash his face then headed to the kitchen to find Damien already preparing breakfast. He was making scrambled eggs and toast. 

“Thanks love” he said giving him a kiss on the cheek then sat down on the chair pouring himself a cup of tea. Damien set the two plates on the table.

“So you know your birthday’s coming up this Saturday” He spoke. “I have a surprise for you”  
“You do?” Pip asked in suspicion.

Damien walked over to the counter and pulled out what looked like two tickets from the drawer.  
“We’re going to Disney World” he held the two tickets up.

“Oh Damien really?” Pip beamed ecstatically getting up from his chair.

“Yeah. We’re leaving Friday afternoon to Orlando so start packing”

Pip jumped into his boyfriend’s arms kissing him several times once more. “Oh Damien Thank you! I’ve never been to Disney World before”

“I know. Now we both will” Damien smiled at him. “Our flight leaves at 4 P.M.”

Pip couldn’t contain his excitement and ran to their room to start packing his clothes and everything else. “I love you Damien!” he yelled out

Damien just grinned at Pip’s excitement.

\-----Friday afternoon-------  
Damien and Pip got on the train to Denver where they would be dropped off at the airport. It was almost two hours to get there. Once there they checked in the airport and in their gate. They had to wait a half hour to board the plane. Luckily Damien was able to get seats at the front. Pip got the window seat of course. The plane finally started up the runway and then took off. Pip loved looking down at the city views below him. It would be a three and a half hour flight before they got to Orlando. Damien put on some headphones and leaned back on his seat listening to music while Pip entertained himself by looking at the screen in front of him tracking their flight. An hour into the flight the flight attendants started passing out snacks to everyone. Pip got a soda and some cookies and Damien got some chips. He requested wine but was denied because his age. 

“Idiots” the noirette mumbled to himself. “Wait until we get to the Disney restaurant I reserved for us. You’re going to love it and we’ll get to drink all the wine we want” he said turning to Pip.

“You reserved us a restaurant?”

“Yes for dinner”

“Sounds smashing!” Pip exclaimed and rested his head onto Damien’s shoulder.  
~~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~~~  
The plane was nearing it’s destination to Florida as both Pip and Damien awoke from their snooze and looked down at all the water and green below.

“Oh look Damien it’s that huge lake we read about”

“Lake Okeechobee” Damien stated “Florida’s like a giant swamp”

Pip giggled at his comment. Florida was definitely more pleasing to look at from a plane than boring old South Park Colorado that’s for sure. The beaches looked stunning and crystal blue from below. It looked like paradise Pip thought.

“What hotel are we staying at Damien?” the blonde asked.

“You’ll see” Damien said as the plane had finally landed.

They picked up both their luggage from the compartment above them and made their way outside to the exit.  
“Lucky I got us front seats if not we would have been stuck in that plane still” Damien said as he took one of Pip’s bags in his arms. “Geez how much stuff did you bring anyway?” he asked noticing the backpack was a bit heavy.

“Oh just everything I need of course. My clothes, vitamins, tooth brush, shoes, portable DVD player.. did I forget anything?” Pip asked himself with a finger on his chin.

“You’re such a granny..” Damien teased.

“Well I’m sorry for being prepared” Pip said defensively.

“We’ll have everything we need in your bag in case a hurricane hits” Damien laughed.

“Damien!”

“Come on let’s go we need to check into the hotel” he said half snickering.

They took a cab that drove them to their destination. As they neared the hotel Damien decided to cover Pip’s eyes until the car came to a stop just to surprise him. He removed his hands from his boyfriend’s eyes and Pip beamed a smile and gasped as they pulled into the front of the hotel. They were at Disney’s All Star Music Resort. The hotel was decorated in neon lights with black and white checkered board walls and the entrance was pastel colored and made like a juke box.

“We’re here” Damien said

“Oh Damien. It’s wonderful.”

“I thought you’d like it.” He said and leaned to his ear “And wait ‘till you see the bedroom” Damien cocked an eyebrow playfully.

“Damien sshh” Pip snickered.

The two boys got out of the cab. Damien tipped the driver and then made their way to the lobby to check in. They got a room in the second floor. There was a king sized bed all for them. The room had a TV and some Disney themed pictures on the walls.  
“This is lovely Damien!” The perky Brit said putting his luggage down near the bed. “I can’t thank you enough” He gave Damien a hug.

“We haven’t even entered Magic Kingdom yet and you’re already thanking me” Damien grinned.

“Well this is a really nice room Damien” Pip took a look inside the bathroom and at the large mirror in front of him.

“Hey let’s check out the big pool outside and go take a swim” The antichrist suggested. “We didn’t bring our swim shorts for nothing”

“Oh yes!” Pip ran over to his bag and changed into a pair of blue slim fitting swim shorts. He threw his hat onto the bed while Damien changed into a pair of black trunks of course. They threw a towel over their shoulders then walked down to the pool. It was a large pool and was lit up perfectly. Pip dipped one foot in to test the water. It was perfect not too hot or cold. Damien just jumped in not caring at all and splashed water all over Pip who then followed him towards the middle of the pool.

“This is fun” Pip said happily

“And we have the pool to ourselves” Damien said moving closer to Pip and pulled him by the waist.

“Mmm yes” Pip smiled taking the hint. The two moved in to kiss each other. Pip wrapped his arm around Damien while he held onto Pip’s waist to keep him leveled. He then moved them both against the pool wall since it was easier to stay balanced.

“You know we’ve never done it in a pool”

“Damien we’re not…” Pip blushed

The noirette cut the blonde off pressing his mouth back to Pip’s. Pip kept his arms locked around him and continued to kiss back. Just as their kiss was deepening they heard the sounds of younger kids laughing. The two boys parted away quickly and turned to see a family approaching towards the pool. Damien grumbled and released Pip from his grip as Pip did the same. “Damnit” he whined.

“We can continue in our bedroom, you horn dog, now come on let’s swim” Pip said and threw a beach ball that was floating nearby at Damien. The two stayed there for another twenty minutes playing volley ball with the inflatable ball and swam until they started feeling hungry so they went back up to their room. Pip looked at the clock in the room. It was close to nine. “I’m rather hungry”

“Yeah me too” Damien said drying off his hair with the towel. “Let’s order something then. Pizza or Chinise?”

“Either one is fine” Pip responded. “I’m going to hop in the shower to get myself cleaned up”

“Okay I’ll just get us some pizza then” Damien grabbed the brochures that were on the nightstand and called one of the local pizza deliveries nearby. When Pip got out of the shower the pizza hadn’t come yet so Damien got in and showered quickly. It took them about twenty five minutes to get there. They turned on the television in the room and Jurassic Park was playing in one of the channels. They ate most of the box leaving whatever left overs inside the small fridge. After the movie was over both boys settled in for the night. They tucked themselves under the sheets of the spacious bed.

“We need to get a bed like this for us” Damien said as he hugged Pip from behind. Pip was always a side sleeper.

‘Yes that would be nice” The blonde yawned. “Good night love I can’t wait for tomorrow” he said as he took Damien’s arm to wrap it around his own.

“You sure you’re not in the mood?” Damien whispered playfully into Pip’s ear. Pip only turned his head to him

“No I’m tired Damien” he then gave him a smile and leaned his head further back to kiss him on the lips before turning off the lamp on the night stand. Damien cuddled him tighter from behind until the two fell fast sleep.

~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

Pip and Damien took the Disney Transport Bus which dropped them off at Magic Kingdom and directly to the main entrance where the lines were. The park was just opening and after they passed through security they had to make another line to take the monorail which would drop them off at Mainstreet. Once there they grabbed the guide booklet and started with a café around the corner where they drank a cappuccino and a pastry for breakfast.

“So Damien where to first?” Pip asked taking the last sips from his cup.

“I think we could do Adventureland first. They have that Pirates of the Caribbean Adventure ride”

“Oh good let’s go then!”

Luckily for them the line wasn’t that long they didn’t even need to use their Fast Pass. They got into the boat seat that fit two people and headed on the slow ride. There was a small drop that got them a little wet and they saw Jack Sparrow’s big ship along with the rest of the pirates.

“That was fun wasn’t it?” Pip said

“Yeah let’s go check out the fast rides!” Damien said excitedly taking Pip by the arm.

They checked out a few more sites in Adventureland before arriving to Frontierland. There they saw the Splash Mountain sign.

“Come on we’re riding it” Damien rushed ahead to make line. The line was long and he couldn’t reserve a fast pass to the ride. “Damn long line” he protested.

“This is quite a popular ride isn’t it” the blonde added.

“Yeah it is. Ugh oh well. It’s worth it for the drop at the end”

“Is it really high? I don’t like heights too much” Pip said worryingly.

“I think it is but it’s fun you’ll see” he assured him.

When they made it to the top they boarded the log boats in which they managed to actually get the front rows. Pip was hesitant but knowing Damien he would not let him back out now. The ride started through the stream of water quite slowly and then approached some animatronic bear and rabbit into a dark tunnel. There the log makes a small drop in which Pip yelps out loud while Damien laughs. They finally reach the top of the flume where the fox and rabbit are arguing about not throwing the rabbit into the briar patch. Some laughing is heard in the background as the log is going up then making a halt. The ride then makes a 50 feet angled drop down and everyone screams. Pip clutched onto Damien’s black t-shirt as he screams for dear life feeling his stomach go up to his throat. Damien just puts his hands up laughing for the drop photo. After “Zip-a-dee-doo-dah” was heard the ride finally came to a stop and everyone got off. The two got pretty wet which was fun.

“That wasn’t that bad” Pip said as he stepped off the log boat.

“Yeah right. You were screaming like a baby” Damien joked.

Pip playfully slapped his arm and the two then continued walking. They checked the map guide again to see what ride they would ride next. They decided to tour through Liberty Square where they ate an ice cream and watched the Hall of Presidents show in which Damien found to be too “educational”.

“Damien let’s go to Fantasyland!” Pip chirped as he pointed over to the castle seen from afar. There they had to wait a while for the It’s a small world ride. The line was long and they weren’t able to reserve a fast pass for it either and Damien didn’t care much for the ride but Pip really wanted to ride it. They finally were seated in the boat ride and it moved slowly down the water path where “It’s a small world” started playing; then again and again and again as they passed through all the different animatronic kids of the different countries. At one point Damien couldn’t stand the cheery song anymore and raised on flaming finger to burn the ride down until Pip stopped him from doing so.

“I can’t stand this anymore” he said angrily.

Pip only laughed at his being unpatient. “The ride is over dear”

“Good” Damien jumped off the boat grateful that the annoying song was over although it would stay stuck to his head forever now.

“Come on I have a fast pass for Peter’s Flight at five” Damien said looking down at his watch. They walked over to the Peter Pan ride which also had a very long line.

“You want to ride Peter’s Flight but not It’s a small world?” Pip teased him with a grin.

“That’s ‘cause the ride doesn’t have any annoying songs at least.” Damien responded sarcastically. “And I kind of like Peter Pan”

They passed the long lines and went through the fast pass lane where then they were seated on one of the Neverland ships. They flew over the Darling kids’ room and then over London which bought back memories for Pip as they hovered over the Big Ben clock. He thought he would shed a tear as the instrumental of “You can fly” played along. Then they flew over Captain Hook’s lair and over mermaid lagoon as well as the Indians camp. After the ride was over they took a restroom break and then headed to Tomorrowland.

“Where are we going to now Damien?”

“We are going to the best ride of all..Space Mountain!” the antichrist exclaimed with glee. When they got there Pip saw the large white dome that was shaped almost like a UFO.

“Is this is a fast ride?” the blonde asked hesitantly.

“It’s a roller coaster babe. It’ll be fun.” Damien grinned. “Besides I managed to get a Fast pass to this in twenty minutes anyway”

“Oh alright then” Pip followed Damien in back as they made the line. They sat in the space coaster as the ride attendant made sure everyone’s seats were fastened. They entered the dark neon lit tunnel and before they knew it were shot forward in a fast speed. Everyone on the ride screamed including Pip shut his eyes for pretty much the entire ride as the coaster made unknowing side turns and dives. Damien kept yelling “Woo-hoo!” 

“Damien make it stop!” Pip screamed at one point. He peaked one eye open and just caught a glimpse of the white strobe of light for the ride photos then shut them quickly. After what felt like an eternity the coaster made another dive into the wormhole until finally hitting the brakes and back to the unloading station.

“Damn that was fun!” Damien said turning to Pip who was trying to keep his balance. He took him by the arm and found a spot under the shade for them to sit. 

“I feel dizzy” Pip said holding his head. He was just hoping he wouldn’t throw up as he felt a bit nauseous.

“You’re not going to puke are you?”

“ I’m not sure” Pip covered his mouth gagging a bit.

“Here drink some water” Damien handed him the cold water bottle from Pip’s backpack. He drank it and felt just a slight better. “You just need some air. Wait here” Luckily there was one of those stands that sold those water spray things nearby and bought one for Pip. When he returned he turned it on and blew the water/air over his boyfriend’s face.

“That feels quite nice actually” Pip said. “Do you think you can get me a sports drink? I think my sugar levels may have dropped is all”

Damien rolled his eyes but did as he asked and went back to the stand to buy him a Powerade. Pip drank it and sure enough started feeling much better.

“Okay now for your surprise. I got us reservations to the Be Our Guest restaurant for dinner at six. So we have about twenty minutes to make it back to FantasyLand” Damien said as he took Pip’s hand to help him up.

“That sounds delightful Damien” he said taking his hand.

They checked in the Beauty and the Beast themed restaurant and sat at their table admiring the accuracy from the film. The waitress then came with the menus for them.

“Get whatever you want” Damien said looking down at his menu. “I’m getting the filet mignon entree with red wine”

“I think I’ll get the same. I’m so hungry” Pip answered.

“Me too. After all this walking I’m starving”

The waitress came back and took their order. Damien ordered two of the same meals and wine and also a chocolate “grey stuff” brownie for dessert.

“Cheers to you my love” Pip said holding his glass up after it came.

“Cheers” Damien hit his glass with Pip’s.

“Let’s get eating so we can make it in time for the fireworks that start at eight” Damien said as the waitress placed their food at the table.

After the fairly expensive dinner Pip and Damien were stuffed. They still had time to go over and take a picture with the Beast and Belle characters that showed up. Pip was especially delighted.  
The two boys then headed out back to Cinderella’s castle where they got a good spot to sit and waited for the firework show to start. The show didn’t start until thirty more minutes so they had a bit of time to kill and they started up a conversation with some other kids next to them who coincidentally were British.

Finally the castle lit up indicating that the show was about to start. A male announcer was heard over the loud speakers telling the audience the show would begin. The fireworks were spectacular and scenes from various Disney movies were projected over the castle. Even the villains got their own spot light. Everyone was in awe as the huge fireworks lit up the clear night sky. Damien took Pip’s hand in his and intertwined his fingers with Pip’s then turning to him mouthing “Happy Birthday babe” in his ear.

“I love you Thank you for this” Pip said back to Damien.

They shared a brief kiss before turning back to enjoy the firework extravaganza. There was never a dull moment with Damien and this was the best birthday Pip could ask for.

~End~

A/N: I wanted to write a new (and short) Dip fluff I guess so this came about. Part 2 will be the rest of the gang going to Animal Kingdom. So stayed tuned.


End file.
